zundrbarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Honeybrew Meadery
''"From the outside it looks cheerful, snug, and clean. Timber and carved pillars make up most of the building's outer structure. It's difficult to see through the small, curtained windows, but the excitement from within can be felt outside. As you enter the tavern through the decorated, wooden door, you're welcomed by clapping hands and the smile of a barmaiden. The bartender is involved in a conversation, but still manages to welcome you with a short wave. It's as enchanting on the inside as it is on the outside. Rounded, stone beams support the roof from the outside. The walls are full of paintings of the landscape outside. The tavern itself is packed. Workers seem to be the primary clientele here, which could be seen as a bad sign, though you're sure it's not. Several long tables are occupied by, what looks like trappers, lone travellers, and anyone else who enjoys great company. The other, smaller tables, are occupied by people who are probably starting to reach the point of having drunk too much, though nobody seems to mind. Even most of the stools at the bar are occupied, but nobody seems to mind more company. You did hear rumors about this tavern, supposedly it's famous for something, but you can't remember what for. Though judging by the warm and joy radiating throughout the tavern, it's probably the atmosphere that makes this tavern famous. You manage to find a seat and prepare for what will undoubtedbly be a great evening." '' -Description of the Honeybrew Meadery, Hill Street Journal Issue #1 Creation The Honeybrew Meadery was created in the year 1768 by the brewer, Valgard Honeybrew, brewmaster of the Brewers' Guild. The Meadery was designed to be a brewing center for the Brewers' Guild, while other smaller breweries would also be operated by the conglomerate. In the Honeybrew Meadery, the numerous clans that operated brewing companies could meet and exchange brew recipes, while citizens could come to purchase a wide variety of brews. Foods *Thermal-Cooked Northern Style Bear Steak *Roasted Garlic & Onion Venison *Basted Light Ale Lobster *Smoked Vanilla Pheasant *Smoked Mint & Berry Quail *Thermal-Cooked Light Beer Salmon *Gentle-Fried Creamy Rabbit *Oven-baked Mammoth Stew *Beer Basted Crocodile *Tea-smoked Honey Beef *Roasted Black Pepper Quail *Fennel & Orange Herring *Smoked Garlic & Lime Lobster *Fire-roasted Chestnuts & Alligator *Mussles with Potato Frites *Spiced Prawns *Slow-cooked Peas & Mushroom Clams *Pepper-spiced Bear *Smoked Orange Venison *Blanched Basil & Cloves Shrimp *Simmered Onions & Cream Scallops Desserts *Walnut Mooncake *Papaya Gingerbread *Blueberry and Mandarin Sundae *Blueberry Cheesecake *Milk Chocolate and Ginger Toffee *Rum Toffee *Passion Fruit Pudding *Cherry Cobbler *Plum Strudel Non-alcoholic Beverages *Strawberry Snowball *Nectarine Potion *Passion Tea *Tea Elixir *Green Hurricane *Holy Plum Potion *Honorable Jade Cocktail *Absolute Regal Tea *Redbush Tea *Paradise Tea *Astoundingly Pleasant Tea *Gerolstein Springs Sparkling Water Alcoholic Beverages *Hjorvard's Ice Brew *Steinson Black Cherry Ale *Thorband Amber Beer *Rodrek Steam Beer *Smoking Tobacco Ale *Hallvard Spiced Ale *Solmund Juniper Ale *Gunnbjorn Malt Beer *Colonial Breweries Banana Beer *Thorfinn Honey Ale *Coal Miner's Golden Ale *Fjolnir Colloredo Campfire *Valagnar Porter Ale *Raudulf Ruby Ale *Snorri's Winterveil Brew *Kari's Oak Aged Brew *Banana Bomb Cocktail *Banana Daquiri *Apple Temper Cocktail *Apricot Stinger Cocktail *Frosted Horn Cocktail *Kiwi Ale *Dark Freedom Ale *Mountain Eclipse Cocktail *Kiwi Martini *Sailor's Scroll Cocktail *Decadent Marine Cocktail *Redblade Cocktail *Merchant Mariner's Boot Cocktail *Thunder Breeze Cocktail *Wonderful Far Island Cocktail *Traveler's Walnut Cocktail *Wizard's Kingdom Cocktail *Bartender's Torch Cocktail Category:Business Organizations Category:Taverns Category:Restaurants Category:Brewers' Guild